


Candy Canes

by myrandomnesslife



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Creampie, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Not Beta Read, Overstimulation, inappropriate use of a candy cane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles comes up with the brilliant idea for Derek to fuck him with a candy cane. </p><p>or</p><p>The one where Stiles has too much candy left over from Christmas and decides an alternate use for the candy is in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Canes

**Author's Note:**

> happy late late late CHRISTMAS!!!

"We got all this candy for Christmas." Stiles says, looking at all the chocolates and candy canes. "What the hell am I supposed to do with it all?"

"Eat it? You’re an endless pit. Besides you have a fast metabolism." Derek replies, picking up a package that has a Star Wars logo on it, it’s a huge candy cane. Cherry flavored. Derek smirks.

Derek hands it to him.

"Star Wars?"

"It’s one of your favorite movies. Indulge yourself."

"Last time I checked you liked that movie too."

"Your point being?"

"I don’t have a point." Stiles sighs, opening the package and ripping the plastic from the candy cane. The candy seems pretty sturdy for its size.

A thought comes to Stiles’ mind. Stiles peels more of the plastic from the candy cane, Derek’s back to him. Stiles puts the candy in his mouth, sucking lightly on the candy.

He takes it out of his mouth again. “Hey Derek. What if I said we could have a little fun?” Stiles says, his eyes glinting, bringing the candy back to his lips to suck it back down, bobbing on the candy.

Derek turns around to see Stiles’ mouth swallow around the candy like he would his cock. Derek’s eyes glaze over, his pupils dilating.

"What did you have in mind?"

Stiles walks over to him, candy cane in his mouth.

Derek watches him with bated breath, lust evident in his eyes.

Stiles stops in front of Derek, popping the candy out of his mouth before he says--waving the candy, “Do you wanna fuck me with a candy cane?”

Derek smirks.

~*~

After Derek had agreed to Stiles’ proposition, they had both headed into their bedroom, stripping off their clothes and Derek had Stiles on his stomach, over Derek’s lap, legs spread.

Derek’s hands were in between Stiles’ spread thighs, teasing the exposed flesh, trailing his fingers in a line up towards Stiles’ ass.

Stiles moves around on the bed, looking for the lube, as soon he finds it he grabs it, and reaches behind him to give it to Derek. The candy cane laying besides Derek.

Derek grabs the lube from Stiles’ hand and sets it down next to the candy cane, running his hands down the backs of Stiles’ thighs, feeling goosebumps erect over Stiles’ skin.

“You’re such an asshole. You just want to tease me.” Stiles groans.

“Maybe.” Derek says, his index finger marking a path up Stiles’ left leg, towards Stiles’ ass, stilling there. Derek settles his hand on Stiles’ left asscheek, before he removes his hand and smacks Stiles on the firm cheek.

“Ahh,” Stiles moans.

Derek’s fingers travel between Stiles’ cheeks spreading them apart, circling the rim of Stiles’ hole, admiring the view.

“Are ya gonna fuck me with the candy cane or what?” Stiles asks, looking over his shoulder at Derek, who is just looking at his ass. Not just looking though, Derek is downright ogling his ass. Stiles slaps Derek’s hands away from his ass. “You can stare at my ass some other time, right now I want you to fuck me with that candy.” Stiles groans, shoving his ass back up against Derek’s lap.

Derek inhales, grabbing the lube and popping the cap, Derek squirts a generous amount of lube onto his fingers before he spreads Stiles’ cheeks again, pushing over Stiles’ puffy hole. Derek pushes one finger in, rubbing over Stiles’ walls, searching for that one spot that will make Stiles crazy with ecstasy.

Stiles pushes back against Derek’s finger, whining when Derek doesn’t continue.

“You can add more fingers. I’m not delicate.” Stiles grouses.

Derek snorts.

“I know that. I’m just trying to prepare you. You’re always so eager for the main event. No patience.”

“The main event is the best part.” Derek adds another finger, nudging up against Stiles’ prostate, when he finds it, Stiles’ shifts, moving back against the digits fucking him. “Please.”

“I know.” Derek says, taking his fingers out, Derek grabs the candy cane and the lube from his side and squirts some of the lube on his hand again, lathering it over the candy cane, before he positions it at Stiles’ hole.

Stiles bites his lip, eyes shut, Derek’s hands holding Stiles’ cheeks apart, the candy pushing slowly into hole, Stiles groans at the feeling. He wants Derek to just let go and fuck him relentlessly with it, but he doesn’t know how well the candy would hold up.

Stiles pushes his ass back against Derek, the candy going farther in his ass, Derek moans, licking his lips, watching Stiles panting from exertion, his back glistening with droplets of sweat. Derek runs his hands over the planes of Stiles’ back, the constellations of moles that lead down to the two dimples at the base of Stiles’ spine.

Stiles whines, the stimulation, plus the candy in his ass, putting pressure on his sweet spot. Derek pushing the handle of the candy farther in, angling towards Stiles’ prostate, Stiles groans, his head buried in the sheets, his forehead damp with sweat.

“I’m gonna come, please.”

“What do you want?”  Derek asks, raking his hands over Stiles’ hips, and back over Stiles’ back.

“You know what I want.” Stiles pants.

“Tell me.”

“Please.”

Derek stops, taking his hand of the candy cane.

Stiles groans, “Fine. Please...just take the candy cane out and fuck me.”

“That’s better.” Derek says.

Derek grips the handle of the candy cane and pulls it out, setting it to the side. Derek picks up the lube again, popping the cap, and squirting some onto his hand, rubbing it over his cock, before he moves Stiles so he can get up. Derek moves so he’s behind Stiles, Stiles’ back to his chest.

“Why am I not surprised you want to do it doggy style?” Stiles smirks.

“Shut up.” Derek grunts, his cock breaching Stiles’ hole.

“Fuck.”

“Yeah.”

Derek leans down towards Stiles, plastering himself to Stiles’ back, kissing Stiles’ neck and biting a patch of skin there. Derek’s stubble scratching at Stiles’ flesh. Derek’s left hand grips Stiles’ hip, while his right hand comes up to Stiles’ neck, finding Stiles’ adam’s apple, Derek leaves his palm there, inching it down slowly, feeling Stiles’ intakes of breath at each methodic thrust, Derek’s fingers slide over Stiles’ sternum.   
“I can feel your pulse.” Derek says. “It’s racing.”

Derek fucks back up into Stiles’ body, his hand never leaving Stiles’ neck, the pulse, speeding up and slowing down in increments.

Stiles’ breath hitches when Derek’s cock nudges over his prostate.

“I’m gonna come.”

“Come for me then. “ Derek says, moving his hand from Stiles’ hip to Stiles’ cock, wrapping his hand around it, pumping the shaft in time with his thrusts.

Stiles throws his head back and moans when he comes, mouth open in an “o”.

Derek fists Stiles’ cock in his hand, feeling Stiles’ come spurt over his hand, Derek groans, letting his head fall down against Stiles’ neck one more time as he shoots his load inside of Stiles’ body.

“I love it when you do that.” Stiles sighs, laying down against the sheets. Derek gets up to go get a washcloth to clean them up, but Stiles grabs him before he can go. “Don’t. I just want to lay here.”

“Okay.” Derek replies, making room against Stiles’ side to lay down next to him. Derek moves over on his side facing Stiles. Stiles still on his stomach, Derek trails his fingers between Stiles’ cheeks, over Stiles’ abused hole. Stiles fumbles with the ends of the bedsheets while Derek plays with his ass.

Derek shoves his finger in Stiles’ ass, feeling his come trickle out, Derek moans lowly. Pushing at Stiles’ hole, a trail of come dribbles out.

“Are you trying to get off again?” Stiles looks up at him, tauntingly.

“So what if I am.”

“I cannot believe you didn’t even phrase that as a question. Unbelievable.” Stiles scoffs.

~*~

“What are we gonna do with it?” Stiles asks, pointing at the candy cane thats laying on the side of their bed.

“Just throw it away.” Derek says, walking over to his the dresser and picking out a pair of boxers and slipping them over his legs.

“Why is it so hard for you? I mean it’s not like you were really gonna eat it anyway.”

“Touché” Stiles agrees, grabbing the candy and walking out of the room to throw it away.

When Derek walks into the kitchen, Stiles is doing a handstand up against the wall, the holes in the legs of Stiles’ boxers falling down exposing Stiles’ pale thighs.

Derek laughs. “What the hell are you even doing?”

Stiles falls down. “I have no clue, but that hurt man.”

“That’s not my fault. I’m not that idiot who was doing a handstand in our house.” Derek leans back against the counter, watching Stiles shuffle to get up from where he fell.

“Whatever man. What’s for dinner?”

“I don’t know. What’re you making?” Derek smirks.

“That’s not funny.” Stiles chucks a magazine from the counter at him.

“Hey!”

“Seriously man. I’m hungry, what are we having?” Stiles’ stomach grumbles.

“You weren’t kidding.” Derek laughs, throwing his head back. “We can just order in. What are you tasting?”

“Pizza?”

“That’s fine.” Derek smiles.

“I have menus for Dominoes and for Littles Caesars.”

“Little Caesars.” Derek replies.

“Agreed.” Stiles shuffles behind the cupboard rack, looking for the menus when he finds the Little Caesars Menu.

~*~

“That was good pizza.” Stiles moans, patting his stomach.

“See what I said?”

“What?”

“Nevermind.” Derek concedes.

“Is there any leftovers?” Stiles asks, getting up from the couch.

“Yes.”

“Good. Let’s go to bed.” Stiles smiles, grabbing Derek’s hand and heading towards their bedroom.

“Why do you want to go to bed so soon?”

“‘Cos I just want to lay in bed with you and cuddle, s’that too much to ask for?”

“No, of course not.” Derek says, letting himself be dragged into their bed. He had already changed the sheets and put fresh ones down.

Stiles pulls the sheets back, taking off the pyjama pants that he put on so he wasn’t as naked for the delivery guy and chucking it to the side, Stiles slips underneath the covers, Derek following him soon after.

Derek’s laying in bed next to Stiles, both facing each other, Stiles’ left hand brush over Derek’s right arm. “Today was fun.”

Derek smiles, wrinkles crinkling in the corners of his eyes. Stiles loves them. Derek pecks Stiles on the lips, biting Stiles’ lower lip, Derek licks into Stiles’ mouth, asking for entrance. Stiles grabs onto Derek’s shoulder, opening his mouth for Derek and licking Derek’s lips, and biting them. Stiles moans around Derek’s kiss. Kissing him and grabbing onto Derek’s hair and gently tugging on it.

Derek’s right hand finds Stiles’ hips, pressing hard against the skin, trailing his fingers over the dip of Stiles’ ass, Derek squeeze Stiles’ cheeks. Stiles moans through the kiss before he breaks away to breathe.

“It was.” Derek agrees, finally.

Stiles rests his hand on Derek’s chest, smoothing over Derek’s pecs, Stiles’ runs a thumb over Derek’s nipple.

Stiles lays back against Derek’s chest, using Derek’s chest as a pillow. Derek grunts as Stiles adjusts. 

Derek wraps his left arm around Stiles, Stiles’ head snuggling closer to Derek.

“I’m glad you moved in with me.” Derek says, rubbing circles in Stiles’ left shoulder, their combined breaths even, Stiles breathing against Derek’s chest.

“Me too.” Stiles grins.

“I wouldn’t have gotten this place if you didn’t.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah, I would have gone with something much smaller.” Derek chuckles.

“Oh, so what is the bigger house for?”

“For when we start a family of our own someday.” Derek whispers against Stiles’ hair.

Stiles’ breath hitches, his pulse racing. He knew that Derek wanted kids and he did too, of course, but he didn’t realize that that was the reason why Derek made the commitment to the bigger house.

“It’s alright. We don’t have to talk about it right now. I just.. I want you to know that’s something that I want. I want to marry you too.”

Stiles leans up and kisses Derek on the lips one more time. “The answer is yes.”

“To what?”

“To both. To marrying you and to the kids someday.”

Derek twines their hands together.

“I don’t understand how we got on this topic though?” Stiles says, laughing.

“Let’s just sleep.” Derek mutters, holding onto Stiles’ hand.

“I thought you weren’t tired?”

Derek groans.

**Author's Note:**

> find me at [tumblr.](http://icanseeyournipples.tumblr.com/) :')


End file.
